Rising Storm/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Ashpaw asks Fireheart if Cloudpaw is okay, and the deputy replies that the white tom has gone back to his kittypet life. The gray apprentice's eyes widen in shock, and he mews that he'd thought his friend would've told him first. Runningwind sits up and questions what's happening, so Fireheart meows to Ashpaw to go finish his supper. He notes to the tom that he can tell Darkstripe the news, but the dark warrior overhears their conversation and rushes across the clearing to tell Longtail and Smallear. Fireheart watches his fears come true of the tabby making sure everyone in camp knew of his kin's departure. He watches as Darkstripe strolls around haughtily, and Sandstorm indignantly meows to the deputy that he shouldn't leave the warrior to tell the news. Fireheart states that he can't fight the truth, but the she-cat protests that he could relay what had really happened. The ginger warrior points out that Cloudpaw had rejected Clan life as soon as he accepted kittypet food, but Sandstorm urges him to at least tell Bluestar. Runningwind notes that it's too late for that as the three cats watch Darkstripe padding toward the leader's den. :He is annoyed and thinks that Bluestar is going to have her evening disturbed when what she needs peace more than anything else. Sandstorm recommends that he finish his meal, but all Fireheart can do is return the stares of the other Clan cats. Darkstripe heads over to them with a smug expression and meows that Bluestar wants to see the deputy in her den. He slowly pads over to it, but hesitates at the entrance with anxiety gnawing at his belly. Bluestar calls for him to come in, commenting that she can smell him lurking out there. Fireheart pushes through the lichen and sees the leader and Whitestorm lying side by side. The blue-gray she cat says with an amused purr that she now knows why he'd come to her den earlier to bring her prey. Bluestar adds that he only does that when he thinks she's dying, and notes that he had her thinking that there was a rumor going around camp that she is on her last legs. Fireheart stammers that he didn't want to relay the news because she'd looked peaceful, and didn't want to disturb her evening. Bluestar acknowledges that she may not have been feeling well lately, but as leader, still needs to know what's happening in ThunderClan. They discuss Cloudpaw, and once the cats finish, he leaves the den and heads to the warriors' den for some rest. :That night, Fireheart dreams of Spottedleaf, and the she-cat tells him to beware of an enemy who seems to sleep. The deputy opens his eyes and jerks up his head to find that the other warriors are still asleep. He notices that Darkstripe's ears are pricked and alert even though his eyes are closed, which leads him to wonder if the medicine cat's warning was about the dark tabby. Fireheart shakes the thought away because he's already wary of Darkstripe, and concludes that it must be about something else. His mind leads him to think that Spottedleaf's message is about the sick ShadowClan cats that are being helped by Cinderpelt, and worries that they aren't cured yet. :Fireheart rushes over to the medicine cat's den and wakes up his former apprentice, demanding that the sick warriors must leave tomorrow if they aren't cured. Cinderpelt protests at first, but then finally agrees to his request. She then presses that he shouldn't talk about Spottedleaf as if she's still alive when every cat can see that Sandstorm is very fond of him. Fireheart feels an embarrassed prickle run through his fur as leaves the den, and his mind reels. His thoughts wander to Sandstorm, and he feels something he's never felt before when he pictures her pale green eyes. Characters Major }} Minor *Runningwind *Darkstripe *Longtail *Smallear *Sandstorm *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Spottedleaf *Yellowfang *Cinderpelt *Littlecloud *Whitethroat }} Mentioned *Silverstream }} Prophecies Beware an Enemy Who Seems to Sleep :Prophecy: "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep." :Sign: Dream :Interpreter: Fireheart :Meaning: A warning for Fireheart that even though Tigerclaw has been exiled, he is still a major threat. Fireheart thinks that it refers to the sickness that the ShadowClan cats had and Darkstripe. ::Reference: Rising Storm Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 13nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 13 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc